Pol Pot
| nascimento_local= Província de Kampong Thom Indochina Francesa | morte_data = }} | morte_local = Anlong Veng, Oddar Mean Cheay | partido = Khmer Vermelho 红色高棉 | profissão = Primeiro Ministro }} Saloth Sar ( ), também conhecido como Pol Pot (ប៉ុល ពត) ou Minh Hai (មិត្តហៃ), (19 de Maio de 1928Brother Number One, David Chandler, Silkworm Book, 1992 p.7Kiernan, Ben. The Pol Pot Regime: Race, Power, and Genocide in Cambodia under the Khmer Rouge, 1975–79. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1996 – 15 de abril de 1998),foi um revolucionário comunista que liderou o Khmer Vermelho ,governante do Camboja mais conhecido por ser responsável pelo genocídio cambodjano. História Nascido em uma família rica, Saloth Sar estudou na França, de 1949 a 1952, numa escola particular. Fazia parte então de um grupo de estudantes cambodjanos que se opunha ao poder do rei Norodom Sihanouk e que por essa razão perderam sua bolsa de estudo e se sentiram atraídos pelo leninismo (paralelamente a Ho Chi Min, que luta contra a ocupação francesa no Vietnã). Nesse período, lê A Grande Revolução de P. Kropotkin, obra que descreve a Revolução Francesa como uma revolta camponesa que precederia a Revolução Russa. No início de 1953, retorna ao Cambodja sem ter terminado os seus estudos. Após a independência do país, ocorrida nesse mesmo ano, junta-se ao Partido Comunista Indochinês, que possui poucos quadros cambodjanos. Em 1960 foi fundado o Partido dos Trabalhadores Khmers, ao qual Saloth Sar se filia, mudando seu nome para Pol Pot (nome bastante comum no campo). Em 1963, torna-se chefe do partido, que em 1966 muda sua denominação para Partido Comunista Khmer. Em 1966, faz uma viagem a Pequim. Atraído pelo maoísmo, irritado pela dominação vietnamita sobre seu partido, recebe apoio chinês. Em 1970, o general Lon Nol derruba Norodom Sihanouk. É o início da guerra civil. Os monarquistas aliam-se ao Khmer vermelho contra o novo governo. Em abril de 1975, Phnom Penh é tomada pelos comunistas, que tomam o poder e renomeiam o país como «Kampuchéa democrática». Tem início aí o genocídio cambodjano: uma grande parte da população é massacrada de acordo com as ordens de Pol Pot. Em 1979, o Vietnam invade o Cambodja e destitui o Khmer vermelho. Pol Pot lidera a resistência e em 1985, deixa de ocupar qualquer função oficial mas continua como figura de proa do Khmer vermelho. Em 1989 o Vietnã retira-se do Camboja e Pol Pot recusa-se a cooperar com o processo de paz continuando a lutar contra o novo governo de coalizão. O Khmer vermelho consegue então manter as tropas do governo afastadas até 1996, ano em que as tropas do Khmer, desmoralizadas, começam a desertar. Vários líderes importantes do Khmer vermelho também desertam e Pol Pot ordena a execução do seu braço direito, Son Sen, e onze membros da sua família em 10 de junho de 1997, por supostamente Son Sen querer fazer um acordo com o governo. Pol Pot fugiu então da sua fortaleza mas depois foi preso pelo chefe militar do Khmer vermelho, Ta Mok e sentenciado à prisão domiciliar perpétua, algemado a uma coluna. Em abril de 1998, Ta Mok, foge para a floresta após novo ataque do governo e leva Pol Pot consigo. Alguns dias depois, em 15 de abril de 1998, Pol Pot morreu, oficialmente de ataque cardíaco. Seu corpo foi queimado na área rural do Camboja, com várias centenas de ex-Khmer vermelhos presentes. Categoria:Políticos do Camboja Categoria:Criminosos de guerra Categoria:Comunistas Categoria:Ditadores Categoria:Ex-budistas af:Pol Pot an:Pol Pot ar:بول بوت ast:Pol Pot be:Пол Пот be-x-old:Пол Пот bg:Пол Пот br:Pol Pot bs:Pol Pot ca:Pol Pot cs:Pol Pot cy:Pol Pot da:Pol Pot de:Pol Pot el:Πολ Ποτ en:Pol Pot eo:Pol Pot es:Pol Pot et:Pol Poth eu:Pol Pot fa:پل پوت fi:Pol Pot fiu-vro:Pol Pot fo:Pol Pot fr:Pol Pot ga:Pol Pot gl:Pol Pot he:פול פוט hi:पोल पॉट hr:Pol Pot hu:Pol Pot id:Pol Pot is:Pol Pot it:Pol Pot ja:ポル・ポト jv:Pol Pot ka:პოლ პოტი km:ប៉ុលពត ko:폴 포트 ku:Pol Pot lad:Pol Pot lt:Pol Potas lv:Pols Pots mk:Пол Пот ml:പോൾ പോട്ട് mn:Пол Пот ms:Pol Pot mwl:Pol Pot my:ပိုပေါ့ nds:Pol Pot nl:Pol Pot nn:Pol Pot no:Pol Pot pl:Pol Pot ro:Pol Pot ru:Пол Пот sa:पोल पॉट scn:Pol Pot sco:Pol Pot sh:Pol Pot simple:Pol Pot sk:Pol Pot sl:Pol Pot sq:Pol Pot sr:Пол Пот sv:Pol Pot ta:போல் போட் te:పాల్ పాట్ th:พล พต tl:Pol Pot tr:Pol Pot uk:Пол Пот vi:Pol Pot war:Pol Pot zh:波尔布特